Minecraftia: Tale of Glory
by PendragonShift
Summary: Jonathan Couture lives a peaceful life until he is launched into the world of a video game. Will he figure out that the lives in his game are more valuable then he thinks, or will the world around him close in on him and try to kill him?
1. Where am I?

- Chapter 1: Where am I? -

I walked up to the men and asked, "Hi, this might be a wierd question to you, and it's even wierder for me to be here, but where am I?" One of the men looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why, you are near Bearside Port, young lad! Why are you soaking wet?" He asked. "I just fell into the water, well, not into it, sort of out of it, but...oh nevermind. Where's Bearside Port?" I asked. "It's ove there. See, you can't miss it, sonny." Another man said. "I see it, but I mean, is it on a continent or a planet? Where am I?" I asked for the second time. "Are you deaf, blind, and dumb, boy? You should know where we are." The third man said. "I think being deaf, blind, and dumb would be more reasonable then where I think I am," I said. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, and if I was right, I think I might vomit. "You really don't know?" The first man asked. I shook my head. "Why, your in Minecraftia, son!" The second man said.

I woke up on the ground with the three men staring down at me. "What happened?" I asked them. I rubbed a bump on my head. I must have hit it after falling. "Well, when we told you you were in Minecraftia, your eyes rolled back in your head and you fell backwards." The second man said. The third man was checking my pulse. I don't know why, or how, for that matter, he was, since I was sitting right in front of him, alive and well. "Why'd you faint, sonny boy?" The first man asked me. "I'm not actually from here, and I'm not sure why I'm here." I told them. I explained my story to them as thouroughly as I could, but they didn't seem to comprehend it. "You know, that story sounds like the same from the guy at Uliptic Town! He says he's from a different world and such nonsense, did you hear he's living in the sewer now?" The second man said to his friends. The first man smilled and the third man laughed. "I think you should go to Bearside Port, boy. They might be able to help you there." The third man said after laughing. "I'll do that, thanks a lot, guys." I said. I got up and walked toward the port. "See you later, umm, hey! We didn't get your name!" The first man yelled to me. I stopped and thought for a minute. "My name is Ice! Ice Crafter!" I yelled back. I then turned and walked away, starting my new life as Ice Crafter, a video game character that was never supposed to physically exist.


	2. Bearside Port

- Chapter 2: Bearside Port -

I arrived at Bearside Port just before nightfall. The port was a little fishermen's city with very little people, but there were still some walking around. I walked around the town a bit, not sure what to do next. I walked by what seemed like a fish market and was yelled at by some random stranger behind a booth. "Hey, you! Yeah, you with the black and white shirt! Come here!" He yelled at me. I walked over to him. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked. "What's up? You should ask what's down! Underwater, my friend, where the finest of all foods are! Fish! All kinds of fish under the ocean! But, there is only one way to get them! With this!" He said and pulled out a wooden fishing rod with a red and white bobbing lure. "Looks like something made from sticks." I said and frowned at him. "Ah, maybe, but it's cheap and it works! Just 25 bronzes for this cheap beauty!" He said to me. I reached in my pocket. I had two dollars and fifty cents in human money, but no bronzes. "What's a bronze?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was deaf. "Well, a bronze is a bronze, sir! Money! I need money for the rod!" He told me. "I have this." I told him and showed him my two dollars and 50 cents. "I don't accept green paper and silver coins, my friend." He said with a frown. I looked through my pockets and found nothing. "I don't have anything, sorry." I told him. "I'll tell you what, if you can go catch me three Red-Bellied Bass from the ocean, you can have it for free! Do we have a deal?" He asked me and outstreched his hand. "Deal! Mind telling me what a Red-Bellied Bass looks like?" I asked and shook his hand. "It's a big, green fish with a red belly." He told me calmly, though I could sense the frustration in his voice. "Ok, thank you. I'll be back with three Red-Bellied Bass soon." I said. I took the rod and walked to the ocean. "Bring them back to me in 5 days or the deal is off!" He yelled after me. I nodded back and walked back to the coast. I sat down on the beach, cast out my lure and waited. I waited for half an hour, or what it seemed like, before I got a bite. I reeled it in just to get a small fish cyan fish with a hook-liked jaw. "What the heck?" I asked myself. I threw it back into the water and cast my line again. I caught the same fish over and over again 12 times for 3 hours straight. Finally, I just fell backwards on the beach and gave up. I thought about taking a nap, but then I heard something. I looked out to see those 3 old men form before out on a big wooden boat, fishing. Of course they're fishermen, I though to myself. They probably live at Bearside Port. I looked at them fish for a while and noticed they were catching Red-Bellied Bass by the dozens. I yelled over to them and they brought the boat back to shore. "Hey, sonny!" The first man said when he jumped out. "Hey, I need some help with fishing." I told them. "What for, boy?" the man asked. I explained my situation with the rod and having to catch the three fish. "Well, you asked the right people! We've been catching and selling Red-Bellied Bass for years." The second man said with a smile. "Don't worry, we'll teach you, Ice." The third man said. "What? Oh, right, thanks." I said, forgetting my new name is Ice Crafter. I jumped in the boat and we went out to the ocean again. I was ready to learn how to do something in this world, and I think this might be it.


End file.
